Attacks on D.J. Grothe
D.J. Grothe is the president of the James Randi Educational Foundation and a generally well-respected member of the skeptical community. This made the butt-hurt for Greta Christina and the FTB crowd unbearable when, on December 3 2011, D.J. criticised Greta and her sycophants pointing out that they are a bunch of pig-headed bullies (not his words). The blog post which lead to this was entitled "#mencallmethings: pathetic attention seeker" within which Greta laments the hostile response she received from a man named Ryan Grant Long (herein: RGL), who had the audacity to call her a few rude names after she and her lynch mob had berated and abused him for his outrageous comment, "I think Rebecca was wrong. I don't need to be a troll to disagree with her." : "Fuck you Greta. You’re the troll. You posted for the sole reason of trying to bait a sexist into writing something threatening. You didn’t find one, but I dared to disagree with you, so you and your brainless followers thought ‘eh, fuck it, close enough. We’ll attack him instead.’ You’ve been capitalizing on this for months and perpetuating vicious stereotypes about both men and women, under the guise of ‘feminism’. I used to think you had something to contribute. Now I see you’re just a pathetic attention seeker who isn’t interested in anything other than stirring up shit." - Ryan Grant Long has a spiritual awakening. Greta attempted to defend her position but, unfortunately for her, D.J. had seen the whole exchange in context, so her efforts to omit certain crucial facts came to naught. Having been backed into a corner, she closed the thread to further comments. This is where the drama reaches its logical closure point. However, it seems the hit-rate at FTB must have been falling, since over a fucking month later, Stephanie Zvan decided she wanted more drama. Cunningly titling her post "Dammit DJ", thereby instantly insinuating the problem lies with Grothe, Zvan takes DJ to task for defending RGL, and quotes RGL several times without attribution, leaving some readers with the impression she is actually quoting DJ. Zvan's chief complaint is that Grothe accuses them of quoting RGL out of context, and she also condemns him for "liking" a post on Facebook by CFI Michigan defending their choice of a speaker on evoltionary psychology, and for his comments in a thread on Rebecca Watson's attack post against Lawrence Krauss and where other commenters accused Krauss of being a supporter of child rape. Regarding supposedly taking RGL out of context, Grothe responds that context can mean more than just a single post. In this case, Grothe continues, context consists of the reams and reams of buttfucking RGL was subjected to before he became frustrated and angry at the abuse and retaliated in kind. Since Zvan's post, the FTBers have realised what a hit-machine these attack posts about Grothe are, so now they are milking it for all it is worth. Selected Comments The following comments have been extracted from Greta's original facebook thread that RGL responded to, included here for their comedic value. Here are the screen caps provided by Chris Hallquist, since the original facebook thread no longer includes all of RGL's comments, due to him closing his original facebook account because of attacks, : Ummmm... this status update wasn't about people who disagree with Watson. It was about people who act like hostile, entitled, misogynist trolls at the mere mention of her name. Not everything is about you and the axe you want to grind. : '- Greta Christina, '''on why this isn't about ''you. : Yay!!!!!!!!! Ryan is talking more. Ryan can explain why it doesn't matter about guys talking about wanting to kick us in the cunt, over and over and over again. : '- Ophelia Benson,' on why this isn't about, uhhh... nevermind. : And once again, you're making it all about you and your hurt feelings. : '- Greta Christina,' reminding Ryan this isn't about him. : Ryan: I would like to point out that, in a 100+ comment thread, this is the first time you have said course overt hostile misogyny is wrong. : '- Greta Christina, '''on why stating the bleeding obvious is sometimes neccessary. : ''Oooh, now he's trolling, can I tell him to go fuck himself greta, can I plz? : '- Lou Doench,' on sycophants. Links to the Drama #The original facebook thread. #The second facebook thread. #Greta's #mencallmethings post.pellin Category:D.J. Grothe Category:Attacks Category:Greta Christina Category:Stephanie Zvan